Goodbye
by The-Chibi-Master564
Summary: Now i'm pretty sure you know why i am writing this, if not then i will go ahead and tell you. I am committing suicide. a suicide note written by Naruto to Team 7. not good at summaries. please read.


Dear Team 7,

Sorry for the blood on this paper, some villagers had been throwing rocks at me and I decided to use one to hold down this note. Don't worry though, I'm a fast healer and a gash to the head is nothing I can't handle.

You might be wondering why I'm late to the bridge but I'm not going to be going there today. Another more important… activity got in the way. Since I will not be seeing you guys for, hopefully, a long time I have some last words to share with all of you.

Sasuske. I bet your going to be the first one to read this; Sakura- chan hates anything with blood on it and kakashi- sensei won't be there for another three hours. Teme, even though I hate your duck butt hairstyle and the fact that you have a stick wedged firmly up there, I had a lot of fun with you. We trained together, fought each other, and became stronger together. You are my closest friend and that will never change. Keep getting stronger, Teme, and reach the top. For the both of us.

Sakura- chan, I know you probably won't even read this, considering there is blood on it and the fact that it was written by me. I hope you will at least listen to this if it was read aloud. Sakura- chan, I want you to know that I love you. Even though I know you will never love me back my feelings will not change. I will love you through my life and beyond. I have a gift for you and I hope you will accept it. On my bead is a fox plushy. He may not be the prettiest fox but I made him myself with old cloths and senbon needles. His name is Kyuu and he was one of the only ones who would listen when I was abused or lonely. Kyuu was one of my dearest friends and I hope you will speak your troubles to him as well.

Even though you are nowhere near the bridge at this moment kakashi- sensei, I will go ahead and wright this now. Kakashi- sensei, you were the best sensei I could have asked for! You were smart, cunning, and creative. You also had your faults though, like the fact that you are a mega pervert who pays more attention to Sasuke than me or Sakura.

I know you have not fully got over the loss of your team, and that is understandable, but please don't blame this on yourself! This is not your fault; you are a super awesome sensei and like a father tome! You even took me out for ramen a few times! I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me.

Now I'm pretty sure you know why I am writing this, it should be pretty obyous (sp). If not then I will go ahead and say it. I am committing suicide. Know that you know what I am doing, you must be wondering why. The answer is mostly simple and I'm pretty sure kakashi- sensei already knows.

The truth is that I was never as happy as I appeared to be. As a kid I was constantly teased, picked on and called names such as 'monster' and 'demon'. I had no Idea why this had been happening but it did not stop there. No… it only got worse. Soon my whole life had become one downhill spiral. The villagers got braver and started to throw rocks as well as other more… hurtful objects. After the throwing came the night time beatings in the alleys, hidden from the general public. More and more people joined this 'game' and they were not afraid to express their hate.

It was around my first year at the academy that I had learned of the secret. The night had started as usual, with three drunken villagers chasing me into an alley. The leader of the three, a big man whose body and attire was strangely similar to a homeless Frankenstein, gave me most of the bruises and quite a few cracked ribs. Soon afterwards the three had stood to their full height and stared down at the ' concored monster' enjoying the sight of a mostly dead child. Again, just a normal night. What was not normal, however, was when Frankenstein bent down close to my face and started to speak. They had never spoke to me before so I had been curious and listened as well as I could in my…state.

"Ya know why you're a demon *hic* brat? Its 'cause that's what ya are, a reincarnated monster. Everybody but you knows, there's a *hic* law statin' that were not supposed to tell ya, but I don't care any*hic*more. Eight years ago a demon, Kyuubi, attacked this village and *hic* destroyed almost everything. The 'ourth gave his life to turn the Kyuubi into a less destructive force, something that could never hurt anything again, and that is what you are. Worthless demon scum not even able to fight agents humans. *hic * pathetic."

My mind had been going haywire trying to understand everything at once; hearing that you're actually a demon is not that easy a concept to grasp. By the time I had finally stopped blanking out Frankenstein and his cronies were nowhere to be seen. I had picked myself up and made my way slowly towards 'home', wounds already partly healed thanks to what I then knew was Kyuubi.

Not many people know this but after I had gotten back home I had my first conversation with Kyuubi and he was not that bad of a guy, err demon. Sure, he had almost destroyed the village, but that was totally not his fault! Some crazy Uchia (sorry Sasuke) had placed a seal on Kyuubi that caused him to go berserk, kind of like crack for demons. Totally not his fault! Many times he had even offered me advise, taught me how to better control my chakra, heal wounds, and had some pretty useless tips on how to get girls (be yourself and the right mate will come to you, ya right.).

After I had met the demon life had started to get better, I finally knew why I was hated, learned how to evade the villagers, and even made my first friend, Iruka. I should have known that not all good things last. It had been two years since I had met Kyuubi, ten years since the fourth died. The villagers were out for blood. I had been chased from the Hokage Mountain to my apartment by a very angry mob. Just because I had locked my door did not mean that the abuse would stop. Tomatoes were thrown on my window and door, curses and names written on my outer walls.

I had hid in my bathroom hoping they would not get inside my house. I should have known better than to hope. Soon after I had whispered just that a bang could be herd as my door was thrown open. I knew I was done for as footsteps rushed to fill in the apartment. I should have had more faith in the Hokage. Not a moment after the door was thrown open an Anbu appeared in my bathroom, one with a dog mask and gravity defying grey hair (guess who). The man picked me up and we poofed into the Hokage's office where Jiji told me to stay for the night.

Even though I made it through that day relatively unharmed it reminded me that no matter what I do I will never be able to change the past. Soon after Kyuubi started to give me boosts of anti- depressant chakra, which made me feel a lot better and can be accounted towards my ADHD and abundant happiness.

It has been two years and now I am a member of team 7. With all of you I have learned that there are good times and bad times in life. Sadly my life has been a bit of a downer.

I do not believe that I will be able to forget my past and I do not believe that anything can be done to mend my already broken future. Please do not try to stop me from making this decision, for it will be my last and one of the only ones that I have made on my own.

Thanks for everything you have done for me,

Goodbye. – Uzamaki Naruto

This is a list of my belongings and who gets what, a will you could say.

Iruka- my bowl and chopsticks for all the times you have treated me to ramen

Lee- every single one of my explosive tags I have been collecting since age eight, most found on the streets. Never give up your 'springtime of youth'

Kahonamaru (sp) – my goggles, I know you are going to be a great ninja one day.

Shikamaru- the only clan scroll on the Uzamaki, enjoy reading this you lazy Nara, it's the only one left.

Chouji (sp)- the rest of my ramen cups and coupons for Ichiraku's

TenTen- my weapons

Hinata- I have a pet fox who lives in the woods outside kohana, he often comes into town and I have given him your sent. You are now his owner.

Kiba- my self written books on pranks.

Jiji- the painting of an ocean sunset I got from the wave country mission

Kakashi- my sexy no jutsu, I know how much you want it. Instructions on fridge.

Sakura- my plushi, Kyuu

Sasuke- my special place. I often come here when I need to think or just get away from the world. I left the directions on the fridge with kakashi's instructions.


End file.
